L IS FOR LOVE (LUNACOLN)
by Salvo1985
Summary: luna loves lincoln, but he's her brother. yet she is determind to confess love for him. the only trouble is...how? (An alternate universe, a rewrite of the episode of L IS FOR LOVE.) this will have multicapters.
1. Chapter 1: i want to know what love is

LOVE IS FOR LOVE

(LUNACOLN)

"I'm sorry." luna said rubbing her forearm looking down. then gazing up at sam. "but i don't feel the same about you, sam. i uh...i'm kinda taken." sam frown. it took her all not to cry. her voice betrayed her, though. "w-who?" luna looked away, rubbing her neck gazing up at the school ceiling. "someone i've yet to tell my feelings too." luna looked at her, and met with angry eyes. shit, shit. bad move yo. "so i worked up the courage to tell you how i feel, and you ditch me, only cause you have feelings for another girl?!" luna flinched and swallowed hard. "...it's not a chick, Sam. it's a dude." the look of utter disgust on Sam's face made luna feel small. "breeder." she swiftly turned and left in a huff. "i hope that guy rejects your ugly ass!" ouch. she knew she said it out of hurt, but ouch. jeeze, oh man.

Luna shook her head and turned to walk the other way, she rubbed her face with a heavy sigh. love was a fragile thing, that's for sure. she hope she and Sam could stay friends. but that's the thing though, she might be right. for the guy she had fallen for, accidentally it seems was her 16 year old brother lincoln loud. fucked up, right? yeah. luna fucking loud has a thing for her brother. as bad as it sounds she came to accept it. and thus now she had to either shut her mouth or tell him how she felt. "..man, lincoln's out of my league, and besides that, she's my big man, my bro." the walk was long, and she thought over the day that transpired.

it was a normal day, the usual. then, when luna walked to her locker, sam was nervous. which only confused her. and when sam was bold enough to confess. her heart went down her gut. and she had no choice but to reject her. and hurt her. still...she wasn't in to sam, yeah, she was bisexual, but she preferred dudes. and the one that was the apple of her eye was lincoln loud. once inside, she come to expect her sisters running about, doing all kinds of crazy crap. however, this one was different. everyone was going crazy about the letter which only addressed them to LL so no one, knew who it was. she knew though, everyone was trying to find out, everyone had went out of their way to their own crushes, minus lori. so for the past few days it was just hectic to find out who it was. "hey luna!" lori came in her hips swaying. shit, she was hot as fuck. luna took a moment to look at the screen "what?" she says to you. "you know she is. i ain't gonna lie to myself." she turned to lori and greeted her. "sup, sis?" lori clap her hands together and lean forward with a grin. "so, did you tell your crush? did you have him hints?" luna scratched her head and looked at lincoln a moment. they both shared the some classes, in the same school. "nah. but sam told me she liked me, i had to reject her." lori blinked. "oh. wow. well..you still have to tell your crush, regardless what gender."

luna shrugged. "i dunno, lori. he might reject me. i-i don't feel i'll ever be good enough you know?" lori's face soften and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"you ARE good enough, luna. i'm sure who ever it is will fall madly in love with you, just as bobby fell for me." she placed a hand on her own chest and looked prideful. "sure, lori. sure." she turned and walked into the living room and sat next to lincoln. her eyes dart and stared. she knew she had this crush on some bitch, and that was the only problem. still..she seem to show no interest. thank god ronnie slutty anne moved out of royal woods, this gave her the chance to win his heart. "hey luna." he looked at him and smiled. god, he was growing handsome as fuck. snow white hair, his jawline was something like that dude who played superman in supermanvbatman and justice league. his body toned and lean muscle, she knew her bro had a six pack. she only imagine about his log- "whats up?" she blinked several times and looked at him "nothing, sam confess her love to me, only i'm not into her, she's pretty pissed." lincoln raised his brows. "uh? wow. shit." he ruffled her hair. "take it easy, it's alright. she'll get over it." luna melted in his touch. ohhh yeah. if she was a cat, she be on his lap purring and nuzzling and kneading. lincoln turned to the tv and continued to watch ARRGHH!

she blushed as she scoot closer towards him. he wrap an arm around her shoulders. she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. they have been close. real close. she got into rock n roll cause of mic swagger. and he fed her the obsession to the point that he took her to first mic swagger concert. that was the day she totes fell in love with him. life wasn't the same ever since. yup. lincoln stole her heart, he was her entire universe, he was her rock n roll king. the only trouble was, she was a pussy when it came to confession. rejection scared the living shit out of her. still... her grey-blue eyes looked up at lincoln. then they were set on his pink Delicious lips. his overbite made him look sexy-cute. her lips went into a tight straight line. jesus she'd suckle on those lips. she would do everything to him. worship her body, every-fucking-inch! he shifted and let go of her, he stood up and stretched, his shirt raised up, teasing her with just abit of stomach reveal. jeeeeessssuuuusssssss. she could make out the six pack, just barely. she was sweating. "i'm gonna snag the shower before lynn comes home from pratice. he told her as he looked down, she gulp and nodded. he tossed her the remote and she fumble to grab it. "T.V.'s all yours sis." he walked out and up the stairs. she sighed and sunk into the couch. and flipped the channles and stopped at VH1.

a music video of the 70s played. as she watched, the lyrics seem to speak to her very own heart.

Baby, if I think about you

Think about love...

Darlin' if I live without you

I live without love...

no shit dude, no shit. god that really made her think of her awesome brother, having to watch that taco eating bitch mistreat him, oh, sure, she acted she was happy for him. but she wasn't. she pretended. she didn't want to start shit.

And if I had the sun and moon

They were shinin'...

I would give you both night and day

Love satisfyin'...

when that bitch left, she fucking rejoiced. she partied in her own room, drank fucking whiskey played some celebrating music and smoked some fine ass weed. it was all good yo, all good. no more Mexican cunt ass bitch mistreating her guy, fuck. she'd frame the bitch if she could, get lisa to fuck with her background, and have the government toss her over the boarder where she belong. fuckin' hoe. lincoln was hers and hers alone and no woman nor man may hinder their love...yeah, if only you have the balls to tell him, dipshit.

Feel like makin'

Feel like makin' love

Feel like makin' love

Feel like makin' love

Feel like makin' love to you

And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday (yesterday)

I would wrap you

In the heaven

Feel it dyin'(dyin', dyin) all the way...

man. she needed to think of how to tell him, how to confess. she sat up and looked up at ceiling. she got up and turned th tv off, then walked up the stairs. inside her room, luan was already love-sick over this benny guy. yeah, that's great and all, but if Benny breaks her heart, that punk ass bitch's ass is gonna turn to grass. she sighed and sat at her desk ad grab her note book and grab a pencil. "gonna write a love song to your love, luna?" luna smirked. "nah. just a love letter dudette." she begin to write. - but the words, they didn't come out right. she sighed and scratched her head. common luna. a simple letter. this wasn't a poem. this was a declaration of love, commitment, pour your heart and soul. yeah. yeah. you can do this luna. yeah, luna! yeah! okay-okay chill. chill. she re-wrote her letter but every time she was half way, it wasn't good enough. crumbles of paper soon collected to the floor. she was frustrated. "your trying too hard." luan said. "maybe you should clear your head abit." luna looked at her sister. "yeah? yeah, maybe your right." she scoot back and got up. she open the drawer and pulled out a fat fucking joint. quarter pounder, maaaaaaan.

she climb up on her latter and plop on the bed and begin to spark it. luan sighed heavily and leap off her bed and went to crack a window. she hated when she smoked that shit. Luna took a large puff, coughed violently and choked. "oh yeah" she squeaked before dragging a second puff and let it seep out of her lips, she laid back and thought of lincoln. god, dude. how was she gonna tell him? love letter? a song? maybe she could just lay on his bed, naked with a sign over her neck saying 'kiss me, touch me, thrill me, i'm yours.' right. and he'd freak out and tell me he's a faggot for clyde's dick. fuck wouldn't that be something else? god she hoped not. all the good men are either married or fucking gay. she took another puff and felt the effects of the pot. her body felt more at eased and her mood was more mellow. her thoughts of lincoln brought her peace of mind. the idea of him, holding her, like he always does,but not in a sibling kind of way, no. he would kiss her, tell her sweet loving comments. and she'd melt into his arms and rejoice. she wasn't a religious person, even though they were catholic, but she prayed to god ever night in hopes that someday, somehow she would have the fucking back bone to shout out- HEY! I THINK I LOVE YOU! SO WHAT AM I SO AFRAID OF? I GUESS I'M NOT SO SURE OF, OF A LOVE THAT THERE'S NO CURE FOR!

Yeah, yeah. fucking corny shit, but she was a hopeless romantic. she always has, always been. i mean, when you love someone like lincoln, you knew how he worked, you knew him better than you know yourself. and he...he was great. not perfect, but great. but he was also weak. and she knew it. everyone walked all over him. even she was a cunt from time to time. but these days she's been a sweeter, kinder. and in some ways that brought them even closer. she knew the dude stresses but as long as she can give him some peace of mind, someone to hang out, thats all she could ever ask for. he even reveal some heavy shit about Ronnie. he loved her, but she had trouble showing affection. she even got pissed off with him when he hugged him. nearly making him cry! bitch! she comfort him as a sister would, and she said to him, that maybe she wasn't for you. yeah, that was the perfect moment to say "maybe i'm more in line for you." thats what she wish she could say, but no. no. not yet. it's gotta be perfect. it's gotta hit the right note, the right words that would make him want her.

"whoever it is, i hope he loves you too, luna." luan said with a sigh. "yeah, man. me too." today was just another day. yeah, but you cant wait too long, if you do luna, some undeserving skank will take him from you. she told herself.

"tomorrows another day, lulu. another chance."

luan sighed. "yeah, another day. let's hope love is on your side."

no shit, luan. no shit. luna took the last drag and out out the blunt and let it drop on her desk and placed her hands behind her head. "...i better do it soon, or else i'll live with regret for the rest of my life. for she knew, regardless of the situation...

love was a battlefield.

(to be continued)


	2. chapter 2: someday never comes

today was another day, and another love letter.

and the letter was yet another poem.

the letter gave a hint that whoever it was, shot down the blondes.

so it left luan, lynn, and luna. - luna wasn't really into who ever it was, it didn't matter. the secret admire was not lincoln. now it was time for them to give a token of their love. another day. another chance. luna. while lynn, and luan were prepared to do their thing luna had to figure out her own way of affection. she got an idea though, she got up off the floor and rushed to her room, she grab her favorite guitar pick and puncture a hole she grab a bead chain, and before you know it, she made a home made neckless. she sighed dreamily. and prepared for tomorrow for school.

nervousness. un-adulterated mind bending heavy as shit nervousness. that is what she felt whenever she sat near him. it was lunch time, and they had some kind of taco day shit...who gives a fuck...school food was shit, and her focus was on that handsome-dead-sexy brother. "...are you gonna eat that?"

lincoln pointed at her tacos. she blinked and shook her head. he reached for it. "may i?" she nodded. and he moved the trey forward and begin eating. she watched how he open his mouth. stuck his tongue out before sliding that taco into his mouth. ...i have a taco you could eat, big bro... "lori just tore clyde a new hole dude." said rusty. that pimple face redhead fuck face was still an ugly ginger. lincoln turned his head. "so she got fed up with his shit huh?" lincoln sighed and continued to eat. "i dunno, man. he's kinda stalkish" lincoln nodded at rusty. "ya know...i held myself back so many times from screaming at him, but knowing him he'll break down and cry like the little bitch. talk about abandonment issues."

Luna was pawing the token of love. and was thinking over when was the perfect thing to say...

roses are red, violets are blue, i give you my fave guitar pick, cause your one awesome dude...

something like that... lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped abit. "is that the token your gonna give to that guy?" she stared at him like a doe in the headlights. she blinked and lean forward but stopped herself "uh! yeah, yeah. just...just gotta figure out how to tell it, dude." she said with a sigh and hid the neckless. "wow. that's you new guitar pick, and you made it into a neckless? wow. he must mean something to you." she sighed and rubbed her neck and smiled looking into his blue eyes. "oh, you have no idea dude." she had a dazed face and could only imagine what she would do in that moment.: she would leap upon that table, the spot light shone on her, as she wore an Elvis presely outfit, the diamond encrusted suit sparkled, her hair done up as a homage to the king of rock! she would grab that mic and point at him-and sing that obvious song:

A well I bless my soul

What's wrong with me?

I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree

My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug

I'm in love

I'm all shook up

Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah! ~

lincoln snapped his fingers. she blinked. "you alright? you kinda zoned out, giving me a goofy smile." she blushed and cleared her throat. "i'm fine!" she squeaked. lincoln cocked a brow. just as he open his mouth to question her further the bell rung like a bitch. he shot his head up and sighed. "well, i'll see you after school." he lean and kissed her cheek and grab his and her trey and walked off. she sat still and touch her cheek. she sighed and looked down at her home made neckless."i'll never have the balls to tell you, bro..." she teared up but wipe her eyes with a fist then got up and sulked into the masses of students going to class.

just when you think your day would end decently, you end up in a bad situation. sam caught her in a corner. just as she was going out side to wait for her brother. but there she was, suddenly pushed against the locker, and her neckless fell to which sam grab from the floor, she looked it over ansd sneered. "so this is for that cis straight fuck huh?" she rolled her eyes, in disgust. ...since when did she become a male hating asshole?

luna didn't know, but she tried to snatch it from her, only to receive a punch in the gut making the breath run out of her lungs and fall onto her knees tearing up in pain. "i can't believe you would choose some GUY over me, i could have made you happy, but instead you run for some dick!" luna looked up at her. she was starting to hate her sam sniffed and looked at the pick-neckless. "...coulda' been mine" *she raised her hand to throw it, but gasped as a firm hand grab her wrist, she turned to see the disapproval of lincoln. she dropped it, and the son of lynn sir pressed his foot on her ass and pushed her forward. she dripped and fell hard, with a thud. luna looked at her then at lincoln. she reached and grab her neckless and staggered up, lincoln helped her up sam was growling and sniffing and was in tears* "fuck you two ! fucking louds!"

and like the coward she was, ran off. lincoln shook his head.

"whats her porblem?"

luna rolled her shoulder. "thanks bruh." lincoln relaxed and sighed.

"common, let's go, i came with my car."

he took her hand and lead her out of the school. the whole time she blushed madly and hearts float from her head. ... and from her crotch. once inside he started up the car and pulled back and left the parking lot.

"so...you okay?" luna sighed and nodded.

"i'll be alright, thanks to you."

the drive was silent after that. she still felt like shit, dumping sam like that, now she created an enemy. and she was in no mood for this drama teen bullshit. her focus should be confessing her love to lincoln! lincoln reached and rubbed the back of her neck. her eyes fell and lean onto his touch.

"it'll be alright, luna."

he smiled at her as lean and kissed her cheek. she was melted butter after that. damn bro, why'd ya have to make me feel like this? she smiled and sighed and nodded. sam used to be her best friend, now it seem she lost that. life was funny that way, screwing you in every turn. and yet she knew if she said anything to her brother...she knew it would end badly...how can love be so fucking confusing?!

dinner, and a shower later she laid in her personal pad. the attic, her humble abode. her cave of solitude. the attic which was made to look cozy, with a bed, a drawer, a few bean bags, carpeting, and a neon lights, a shelf with books records, a record player, posters of her fave bands. and there she was, smoking a fat joint, while pawing the hand made neckless with her fave guitar pick. a love song played on the radio, some about love, some about a break up. all in all it was just another day of her suffering, of her worrying. ...what if they hit it off for awhile? what if they break up? what if their bond and relationship get tained over heart break and harsh words?

tainted love.

that's what it be. tainted due to a nasty fight, or worse...lincoln would stop talking to him. and then out of the blue would just tell her his dreadful thoughts. so much can happen in the future. and that was what she feared most...him getting tired of her, him hating her, ignoring her, forgetting her.

don't you forget about me played. that song hit deep. she sighed and sat up taking a long drag. her thoughts were a constant one-track mind of her brother. no one in the universe mattered more than him. but thats the thing...love was fragile...one day they love you forever and the next they go away leaving you broken, dead, a meaningless life. rock and roll was her life, but lincoln loud was her universe. and to loose one will crush her regardless of what it might be. she flicked the joint out the window, she held her pick in her hands. she teared up.

"why can't i just tell you man?"

she said to herself.

"why can't i just pour my heart and soul on ya?"

she stood up and looked at nothing. yet she imagine him standing there.

"...i love you, bro. i love you so fucking much...i'm a slave to love, i'm smitten by you, no guy can ever be as great as you, bro. i want to be your rock and roll, your T and A, I Want to put some sugar on you."

she bit her lip, her mascara smudged from her tears that rain down her cheeks. she choked a sob and wipe them with a shoulder.

"awh fuck my life! he's never gonna feel the same way about me!"

"Luna?"

she jumped and turned around, lincoln stood and stared at her. she open her mouth to speak but he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders*

"luna, your stressing out."

he brush a thumb to wipe her smudged eye liner. she trembled. god, why you gotta be so sweet? i'll never be good enough for you, Big Bro!

"hey common...i know you love this guy but don't go thinking he won't like you." he gave her a warm smile that eased her aching heart. "he'll love you, cause your such an amazing woman, Luna. and if he doesn't, to hell with him! you got me anyway,"

hah.. i got you babe...yeah, bro, bu if you only knew...god if you only knew! her brother sat her down on the small bed and hugged her, rubbing her back. she eased and lean onto him. he felt so strong, so comforting. he continued to talk good things about her, but that seem to drift out of her ears as she was focus on him holding her. after awhile he moved back and looked her in the eye. "okay? you just go on being you, you can do this luna. i know you can." she stared at him and gave a light nod.

"sure bro. i got this, don't worry."

a moment's pause, she lean and kissed his cheek.

"thank you, lincoln."

he smiled and patted her back as he kissed her forehead.

"no problem, luna. anytime"

and with that, he felt her to her own thoughts. and though she was still in self doubt, the warmth and her body still felt his body. a certain tingle that made her soul shiver with delight. maybe tomorrow she'll confess, if not...maybe the next day...or...

someday will never comes...

(to be continued)


	3. chapter 3: Take Five

take five

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...fuck!

fuckity fuck fuck fuck!

Luna hissed as she pulled her hair.

"damnit!"

lincoln was going out with someone!

"GOD-JESUS-MOTHER MARRY-DAMNIT!"

she kicked the book shelf, books fell and landed hard on the wood floor. she was too late! she was too fucking late! no! this cannot be! it was-it was-

a dream.

she awoke panting she had a dream, so vivid. she saw lincoln with some ni-black girl. and she knew there was this smoking hot black chick, plump lips, killer ass, big tiddies you wanna play with!

her name was Brittany Spencer. and holy fuck even she thought she was one hot moco chocolate hottie. and she knew she had been eyeing Lincoln. it was Friday and she had to get up and start the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had been glaring at her all fucking day. flipping her off, bumping into her, and saying some Biphobia shit. litterally just whispering "bisexual cis" "bifaggot" "closet straight."

shit, this broad was getting on her nerves, P.E. was the first to go, then science, history, music. lunch time, then literature, and biology. when the last bell rang for the day. she went to her locker, putting her things away, and taking a few books. she felt someone pressed against her, hands hiked up her skirt and hands groping her ass.

"hey! what the fu-"

her head was pressed against the locker. Sam hissed in her ear. "shut it, one way or another i'm gonna convert your sexy ass." Sam licked her ear lobe and continued her assault, kneading her ass, Luna could feel her breasts pressed against her back. this-this bitch was seriously molesting her!

"get the FUCK offa ME!"

She growled only for her mouth to be painfully pinned against the steel door of her locker.

"no. i'm doing this. you're MINE! and no dick is gonna touch your pussy!"

Luna felt her hands roam up front and under her shirt, touching her bra-her breasts... no one was around! dammit! she always was the last one out, talking to the teacher too long! where was the security when you need them? eating donuts? fucking with a kid who just being mistaken due to the way they look? porking in the janitor's closet?

"fuck you smell so good" Sam shuddered as she nibble her neck. her nails dragged over her belly and unbuckling her belt. no. no. FUCK NO! Luna stomp sam's foot with her brand new heavy black purple boot. Sam cried out, and Luna pulled her elbow back and ram it forward.

a crack was heard and a loud yelp! sam stepped back, sniffing and holding her nose. blood ran down her fingers. "...moi..noise! you broke moi noise!" luna twisted around and laid a heavy fist across her face, sam drop like a sack of potatoes.

blood was everywhere on the ground, on her hands and all over her nose, leaking over her mouth she didn't even make a sound she just laid there breathing. luna gave her a swift kick to her ribs. "uhk-uuugghh!" sam moaned in pain. "get up!" luna growled. "get up and look at me! you fucking bitch! trying to rape ME!"

lincoln shouted! "Luna!" she turned her head and he saw the scene before him. lincoln looked at her. judging... "She tried to fucking rape me!" lincoln's eyes widen. a security guard came rushing. the fat fuck was panting out a breath. as he came to the scene.

five minutes later of explaining she and lincoln left the school. the drive was deadly silent.

"...so she was groping you?"

stupid question. that pissed her off.

"duh, no shit! you think i'm lying?!" she said in a snark attitude. Lincoln flinched.

"sorry i just..." silence. he continued to drive, then drove towards a road Luna didn't recognized. "where we going bro?" Lincoln shrugged. "we're gonna pick up something to eat, how about krispy kreme?" he suggested. she sighed and placed a hand on her chin. "sure."

"you know, i'm not mad at you, right?

he asked side glancing.

"...i know, i just...i can't believe her sometimes. she used to be my friend."

lincoln nodded with a sigh.

"it just goes to show you, people can turn on you."

Luna looked at him, and stared at him, her mind clicking with thought.

"...you won't turn on me, right bro?"

lincoln chuckled shaking his head.

"Luna, you came out to us as bisexual, and we're catholic! and i stood by you and supported you, and defended you when dad started bitching about it."

fair point. that made her smile. she looked at him, the same way a child would look at superman. her hand reached and placed on top of his and squeezed it.

"thanks, man. your a real awesome guy. you really are."

Lincoln smiled as he pulled up to the krispy kreme parking-lot.

"ohh. nutter butter donut."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat on the passenger seat. eating an Oreo donuts. and holding a bottle of milk. this is what she needed. something sweet, something chocolate. the radio played Dave Brubeck's take five. lincoln was nodding to the smoothness of the jazz. luna never understood how or why he got into jazz, but she wasn't one to ditch it. all music was good. except rap. her eyes trace along his face, the way he ate that donut like he ate pussy. how did she know? lets just say she used to spy on him and Ronnie in their private moments. and the way he ate pussy was much like that donut. a bite, the way he lapped the filling it smeared over his upper lip, chin. she shuddered and looked away beat red. shit. Luna you fucking pervert. she thought. she glanced once more and he looked like he was in pure bliss. she stuffed her mouth and chugged the milk. and swallowed. this was it. tell him. tell him now you dumb bitch! she reached into her the small pocket she had sowed on to her skirt, and pawed the guitar pick-neckless.

"..l-lincoln?"

lincoln was wiping his mouth with a napkin. he looked at her

"hm?"

god. god. god. fuck. shit, shit. do it. do it you fuckin' pussy!

"i-i got something to tell you."

he raised a brow as now he was focus on her. those blue eyes. those beautiful eyes of an angel. memories of their childhood, he was there for everyone, for her. he took her to see smooch and that in itself changed her life. he was everything that no one can be. no other man or woman can hold a candle to him. she gulp.

"...i got something-"

Lincoln's eyes were out of focus, he lean forward with his brows furrow.

"shit. it's clyde."

Luna turned her head, and indeed there was Clyde, standing by Lori's car. they seem to be talking. Luna was confused as what the fuck was going on. the way Lori was moving her hand rather aggressively. Clyde's head bowed his ears seem to droop. Clyde must have said something. because she started screaming "WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD YOU LITTLE CREEPY DARKIE!"

Oh, shit! she did not just say that! Lincoln unbuckled the seat belt and swiftly got out of the car. Shit. she head landed on the dashboard of the car and groan long. fucking hell man!

why did lori and clyde have to be here of all places?! she lifted her head and watched as lincoln tried to cool the fire. lori was screaming still.

"what are you doing here!?"

"we came here because we didn't want to get family involve!"

"i'm handling it on my own!"

"i'm ending this once and for all!"

was the words Luna caught on. she continued to watch as Lori raved and ranted towards Lincoln. she turned to Clyde and she said something she didn't hear, but the way her mannerism were, it wasn't pretty. she open the door and said something to Lincoln before she shut her car door and pulled back and drove off. Lincoln looked at Clyde who looked like he had been crushed. she couldn't imagine what pain he was going through. maybe she'll find out when her brother rejects her. no, don't do that to yourself Luna, you can win him over...no, you can't. it's incest, he'll hate your guts, he'll abandon you. no! fuck you! i am the best around, nutin's ever gonna keep you down! - Clyde ran off sobbing, Lincoln's voice rang out. "Clyde, Wait!"

but he was gone, leaving Lincoln to stare off from where he once stood. he slumped and sighed rubbing his neck, shaking his head. he turned and walked back into the car. he sat and grip his steering wheel.

"...you okay bro?" Lincoln sighed heavily shaking his head. "Lori tore him a new one. she told him that the ship never sailed, that he was living in a fantasy land. and they will never be, god why is she so cruel?"

she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"dude, Clyde needed to hear it, regardless. he can't be chasing her forever."

and it was true. Clyde needed to stop now or else he'd go into a dark path of love. and Luna didn't want to see her family being torn apart just because some little pussy couldn't get over a loud sis.

"what was it you wanted to tell me anyway?"

Luna zoned out. the moment's ruined. she couldn't tell him now. she looked away and sighed.

"nothin' let's just...go home."

Lincoln rubbed her neck and lean forward. his eyes staring into hers his brows raised a bit as his lips open.

"you sure? it seem like it was important, luna. you can tell m-"

"I SAID I WANT TO GO HOME!"

She yelled, frustrated, angry. fuming. Lincoln let go as if she burnt his hand.

"okay! okay! jesus...!"

he started to car rather roughly and pulled back, and drove off. Luna just glared at the front window. this should have been the perfect moment! this was her chance! a final chance! and Lori and Clyde ruined it! ... oh, god. oh...shit, Luna you yelled at him. she looked at Lincoln. he looked pissed. grumbling

"crazy ding bat women."

ouch...

"Lincoln.."

"What?!"

he turned his head glaring at her. she flinched back and she begin to tear up. her bottom lip quivered. he never got angry with her, he never used such harsh tones. but you deserved it Luna. you snapped at him. he was already upset and you just added fuel to the fire.

"i'm sorry..."

she whimpered. Lincoln's face soften and looked away to focus on the road. he licked his lips as he seem to calm himself down thinking over what to say.

"...no, i'm sorry..."

luna shook her head.

"no, i yelled at you, i -just...i dunno!"

she raised her head and groan gripping her hair sighing heavily! she just wanted to tell him so fucking bad! she had been carrying this burden for over a fucking week 2 -weeks tops! hell, a years ago since she was 12!

"look, look...it's okay, your upset...you don't have to tell me."

he reached with one arm and pulled her into a hug. the feeling of his strong body his scent..everything gave her this calming effect. she closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. but paused and sighed.

"no more fighting okay? lets just go home and we'll smoke some pot in our hang out pad in the attic."

she smiled and sighed. "sounds like a plan, man." she said with a grin. he smiled back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna laid on the bed he shared with Lincoln on their own personal pad, the soft glowing neon lights of blue illuminated the room, a lava lamp on top of the book case slowly moved hypnotically. the sounds of soft music played on the radio, the room itself smelt the stench of weed. her eyes were rosy pink. Lincoln laid curled against her. nuzzling the pillow. Luna's hand held his, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. it was peaceful. almost like heaven.

but the burden of a heart holding love for one who doesn't love you back- yet is one heavy thing to bare. still..today would have gone better if fate didn't fuck it up. stupid Lori. she spent most of her evening in her room fuming and bitching like a cunt. a bloody cunt.

but thats how it was sometimes. Lori wasn't one to be cooled off after awhile. she had anger issues. hell, most of them did. Luna's out burst was rare but when she got angry it was meant as fucking Armageddon for anyone who fucked with the rocking sibling. she looked at Lincoln and sighed greatly. he looked so peaceful, so...beautiful... Ronnie Anne that stupid taco bitch...you fucked up and let go of the nicest guys in the entire cosmos!

oh, well. at least she got a shot in taking Lincoln for herself. if she ever got 5 fucking minutes without interruption! sighing again she turned and curled and faced him. her hand placed on his freckled cheek. her blue-grey eyes stared at his lips. she licked her own and bit the bottom lip.

fuck it.

she lean and slowly pressed her lips on his. sparks. fucking, hell. sparks flew. at least thats what she felt. oh, this was cheating. but after the hell of a day she spent...why not?

she let linger for a few minutes before pulling back and staring at him. his lips stretched into a warm smile. and in reaction he drape an arm over hers she blushed and whispered.

"...today was a bad day, but tomorrow i'll tell ya, bro. i'll confess my feelings for ya."

she laid he head back and scoot closer as she cuddled him. he sighed softly and murmured.

"pussywillow..."

...what? she stared at him, but he just smacked his lips and smiled she shook her head and smiled as she covered themselves up and warmly nestled herself against him. she let all the bad things slip out and shut her brain off. or the very least...thought of him while enjoying the warmth of his body. before she drift into a deep relaxing sleep.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4: you're my obsession

you're my obsession. you're an obsession.

what do you want me to be, to get you to sleep with me?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna found herself in bed asleep. shit, but on a Saturday it will never last. for fate would have it, Luna loud had the unfortunate dealings with...

aunt flow.

she sighed as she stood in the shower. the blood trickled down her thighs. she glared at her crotch. it was a reminder that her eggs were ready, and she didn't fertilized them with man seed. thus her body came back with vengeance. it should obvious. she was horny days. masturbating like a drunken monkey. of course! and now she's paying the price, mother nature is cold as ice.

with a heavy sigh she cleaned her self up, soap up her body, washed her cootch, her hair, every nook and cranny. oh how life loves to kick you in the crotch and leave you curled up in the gutter. such is life, filled with disappointments, oh she had her share of it. fear was a great factor that can keep one from doing what's needed to be done.

But Luna wasn't a quitter. hell no. she knew her time was running out. she feel it in her bones. after her shower she went and had herself some tea. coffee? she twitched awhile back and prefer something more to calm her nerves and lord knew that her nerves were out of whack to begin with. the family were all a chatter. with their new found loves, how they tried to get their attention. oh, poor innocent fools.

Luna knew one thing about love, that it would never last, maybe a few months, perhaps a few years. maybe she knew that Lincoln and herself would part in the long run... after all, as much of a dream they all wish to have like their parents of 25 years, in today's modern life young pups would be so lucky to have such a thing...and kids? yeah, sure. if you want a toxic avenger looking mother fu-

"Hey, luna."

came a monotone voice, Luna jumped from her seat and looked down at the goth who stared endlessly through dark shroud-bangs. "your aura is clouded with misery and despair." Luna blinked. "whatcha gettin' at sis?" she raised a brow. Lucy stared and for a moment didn't say anything. but lean forward and whispered.

"i know you pine for our dear brother."

her face went white as shit. she stared at her younger sister. her mouth open and closed like that of a fish, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated. then closed her mouth and swallowed. Lucy just stared back...was she challenging her?

what did she want her to say? in any case this was pretty bad...was she obvious around Lincoln? she thought back on those times she was near him. her lips curled upside down into a deep frown. shit. maybe she had that goofy look on her face when she WAS near him...

"dunno whatcha' talkin' bout sis."

she turned her head and tried to ignore her sipping her tea.

"oh, but i think you do."

she scoot closer, Luna twitched feeling Lucy's breath in her ear...gawd...why did that make her-

"i seen the way you look at him, the way you act around him, the way you laugh, the way you sweat. the way you simply act so joyous and simply smitten with you."

Luna brought her cup with shaking hands and gulped it down hard. her eyes shift to Lucy then to the family who continued to gossip about pointless shit. all became white noise and her heart was thumbing away.

"yet you failed to reveal your arching love for him. why?"

luna looked down at her. was she stupid? really? stupid questions was something she hated.

she lean forward so they be face to face she placed a firm hand behind Lucy's neck which made her flinched.

"...you know why. you can't just go up to your older brah and tell'em. hey, i love you, you wanna date your own sister?"

lucy hummed and replied.

"it's such a sin, it's so illegal...and yet...so pure and thrilling."

a small smile crossed her lips. Luna just stared, her upper lip twitched. unsure what to make of this...was she being supportive in all of this?

"...so it doesn't weird you out that i'm head over heels for lincoln?"

she asked her, the goth simply gave her an approving nod. well, at least lucy doesn't have a thing for him...but she's 8 and that be weird as fuck. age gap and shit. right, like herself being 15 and Lincoln being 16 wasn't a fucking problem. well, he was a year older...

"you should do it. confess to him, pour your every emotion..."

Luna chuckled and scratched her cheek. cute. it did boost her confidence though. heh, imagine that. a sister who wasn't disgusted with her and calling her a sick fuck.

she shook her head and lean back sighing and gave her a shrug,

"ya know, it ain't easy. hell, one moment your hanging out with your favorite bro' the next you fool around and fell in love."

lucy just continued to smile. and reached and patted her arm. Lucy nodded and spoke.

"the heart wants what the heart wants. even if it evil in the eyes of the normals. only we know we cannot help who we fall in love with. i'm here to tell you now, i support you."

luna smiled at her then reached and ruffled her hair.

"thanks spooky lady, you sure know how to cheer up this rocker out of her funk."

lucy gave a nod and a smile. all seem pretty good from that day, luna was so upbeat that she decided to do some rockin' tunes later that afternoon. the radio blazing with 80's rock.

however, her good mood would soon sour.

"LUNA KEEP THAT SHIT DOWN!"

She paused. was that lin- her door was heavily being pounded. she lower the volume, and rushed to the door. Lincoln never had a problem with her music...what the fuck? why now?

she open the door and saw him. he was shirtless and her heart sky rocketed to her throat.

but it soon dived down to her gut when she noticed a girl some asian chick, and the-they were holding-

"look, i don't mind your music but i got a headache, and me and Stella want to relax in my room."

he told her in a softer tone. but she seem not to noticed. her eyes looked up at him and blinked. her mouth agape.

"huh?"

Lincoln pinched his temples.

"look, just lower your music okay sis? me and Stella wanna take a nap in my room"

"...who's stella?"

the Asian jumped up abit and lean forward with a hand to shake Luna's.

"hi! i'm stella! lincoln's new friend."

luna stared at her hand as if it was covered in shit.

"...friend?"

lincoln rolled his shoulder and sniffed loudly and sighed.

"yeah, i'm kinda trying to move on from Ronnie, you know?"

Stella lean against him. her arm around around his and she snuggled his neck. Luna felt her heart sinking her lips tighten to a straight line. ... get your hands off my man you fucking chink...

"so, yeah"

Lincoln stroked her hair back affectionately. Luna's eyes closed and enjoyed that for that brief moment before Lincoln walked away. Luna watched the two as they walked towards his room...

"okay thanks!"

his door closed. and she stared at that door for a long time before shutting her door. leaning against it. sliding down to the floor. ... too late. too late... she grab her hair in her hands and grip tightly, she clenched her teeth. hot tears and black mascara ran down her freckled cheeks. she choked and let out a sob between her teeth. she gazed up at the ceiling. as if she was staring up at God and asked... why? why... why...

"baby..."

she swallowed as she closed her eyes, her breath shakey, as she sang, shaking her head.

"i want you to want me..."

she ran a hand over her hair and her voice cracked.

"the way that i want you..."

she laid on the carpet floor. all her love, her good time-feeling was now crumbled all because of a slanted eyed son of a bitch.

"the way that it should be..."

her voice carried though, weavering with dispair and sadness... today truly was shit...

"baby..."

she closed her eyes. as she tried to breathed.

"i want you to love me..."

she curled tightly as the pain settled into her heart. all hope was lost everything was crashing down

"the way that i love you..."

slowly she fell into a deep slumber, just as the rain began and thunder rolled over the house. "if you'd only let it be..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the week end was utter shit. and monday rolled around.

the line was already formed and she lean against the wall.

"...so another letter came today"

luan said with a hand gesture.

"oh yeah?"

Luna asked not really caring.

"says he wants to meet the person at some british pub and and diner."

she nudged luna.

"looks like you got a daaaate"

the girls squealed in unison! luna was taken aback.

"whoa, whoa..i dunno dudes, i'm not sure if its the due i like!"

lori snorted and waved a hand. "oh, who gives a damn? a guy's a guy! plus dinner!"

she placed her hands on her cheeks. "soooo rommaaantic." luna frown.

"but it matters to me" lynn socked her shoulder.

"what if it's not the guy your pining for? go for it you pussy!" she sighed and the girls chattered and talked. Luna frown and nodded.

"aright, alright!"

shit. whoever it was chose a bad time. then thoughts of Stella came back to her. she grit her teeth in anger... stupid chink. yeah, she was being racist, but she didn't give a flying fuck. Lincoln was hers and hers alone! she wasn't a jealous type...bullshit. her family was the jealous type. of course she was jealous, angry! it wasn't fair! it just wasn't fair!

oh the morning was a glorious one it seems. to start the day of her own sisters pestering and making sure she would go check it out. and of course they will tag along. but right now? a nice long piss was what she needed, a shower and bam. done.

once she was done, she heard the door bell rang. she wondered, why the hell if at all anyone would come this early? ya know? when she went down, all hell breaking loose. Clyde McBride was standing by the door, flowers and shit. dressed in a tux. Lincoln was rubbing his face.

"...buddy, you need to stop. your becoming a fucking stalker."

"but lincoln, if i give up now, i'll show weakness! i just gotta keep fighting!"

"you'll end up in a body bag when Lori finds you here!"

Lincoln loud wasn't a bad guy. maybe he was in an alternate reality where he had sex with his sisters and his daughters, but not this Lincoln loud. no. but he was as angry as any Lincoln across the multiverse. and this..this was really pushing his buttons.

"lincoln, i just gotta try-"

"no you will not!"

Lincoln said in a firm tone and snatched the flowers off Clyde's hands. Clyde was taken back, and Luna came down and cleared her throat

"...hey guys...uh...whats up!"

lincoln gave her a deadpan expression. then turn his head to face clyde.

"go home."

Clyde open his mouth-

"YOU AGAIN?!"

Lori stood up on stairs. her eyes ablaze with rage. Luna turned and her mouth open-

"make a run for it dude!"

but Clyde being the idiot stayed.

"lori, my love."

he snatched his flowers from Lincoln and knelt down

"i've come to dedicate my life to y-"

lori leap like goddamn king kong and grab him by the scruff of his neck collar, and lifted him off his feet.

"you pimple faced little faggot!"

Lincoln and Luna flinched.

"that is it!"

the two siblings were powerless to stop it from happening. a fist collided to Clyde's face, hitting his nose, blood gushed out. Lincoln grab Lori's waist and yanked her off

"Luna! get him out of here!"

Luna didn't need to be told twice. she grab the nerd and open the front door and left the house. Clyde was moaning and crying in pain. Luna cringe at the sight. Jesus Christ this was assault... she grab a cloth and pressed it to his nose and held his head up.

"dude, that was the most retarded shit i ever saw anyone do."

Clyde said nothing but tried to keep himself from bleeding. Luna really felt bad for the poor bastard.

"i don't understand, i show her my love, devotion my-"

luna grab his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"she doesn't love you, dude! get over her! she'll only abuse you, plus you might get into trouble with the cops if she decided to do that!"

somehow that got through to him. she slowly let go of his shoulders. he seem so sad now, a broken and hurt. he sighed. and shook his head.

"i guess you're right. i guess i'm just a fool."

luna smirked, and patted his back.

"hey man, i know how you feel. why must we be teenagers in love, am i right?"

he only sighed deeply and his ears just droop lower. ...jesus with ears like that it would turn off any chick...was she being mean? yeah...kinda.

"don't you got anyone else you might be into?"

Clyde thought about it.

"haiku...maybe."

luna nodded slowly then raised her hands.

"alright, cool. look, forget lori, and try to put your energy on that spooky lil thing."

clyde gave it some thought and smiled.

"...okay...why not?"

he seem to bright after that, and turn and rushed away.

"thanks luna!"

she watched the kid run like forest gump. ... she smiled and sighed.

she was about to turn when Stella came from the side walk. Luna stared at her and frown. how dare she come to her property that yellow skin mother fuck-

"hey luna!"

she greeted her and seem all bouncy and shit.

"where's lincoln?"

luna rubbed her neck and shurged.

"he's inside i ...uh..."

stella walked past her and open the front door.

little fortune cookie cunt thought she own the place now?! she turned and followed. her fists tighten. wouldn't she loved to go all clock work orange on this bitch!

"oohh lincoln!"

she leap behind her brother and clung to him arms and legs wrap around him. he laughed and looked over his shoulder.

"hey stella! you ready for a drive to school?"

she tilt her head and chirped

"yup!"

luna stood by and watched this...god did it hurt so bad...

"hey luna, you ready?"

she snapped out of it and gave a nod - during the drive she watched that perky little bastard hugging Lincoln's arm and just brown nosing him. she wondered what her game was, but maybe she was just jealous. either way, this broad stood between her and Lincoln.

and if she knew one thing, it was this bitch would take him away, just like Ronnie. 24/7 Stella every time, all the time. no more hanging out with her bro' if she did that bitch will be there, and Luna will be the third wheel. this really was the pits man.

the school day was agonizingly slow. it was a rainy cloudy day, the type you sleep in bed. but here she was, doing her school work. every now and then she had to go to the bathroom to keep herself from bleeding. fucking shit. and she didn't bring extra tampons... just was she wipe her cunt with water, using a rag she brought from home, she over heard some girls talking as they entered.

"...you really sure he's none the wiser?"

Sam.

"are you kidding me? that dumb ass thinks i'm really into him. like, holy shit, guy's are so fucking stupid."

Stella.

"ya know, i actually feel sorry for that white hair nerd. sure he has a rocking bod' but what he's into? what is he five?"

Sam chuckled and hummed. Luna peeked through the cracks of the stall and could see the two holding each other by the waist.

"just let me hang off him for a while, maybe three weeks, then i'll dump his sorry ass."

Stella mused as she cup Sam's face and wiggled her brows. brushing a thumb over her lips, Sam pressed her lips on Stella's thumb.

Stella smirked widely as she lean forward, locking her lips with Sam's as they kissed in a savage manner, their tongues rolled against each other.

Luna watched with shock. then anger settled in. - if there's one thing Luna couldn't stand, she couldn't stands no more. but she knew she couldn't do anything, not yet. not now. she watched as the two groped each other, getting into it. but Sam stopped and pushed her away.

"alright, baby. enough, we got to get back to class."

stella nodded and shrugged

"yeah sure, whatever. i gotta meet up with that honky for lunch anyway, i know for a fact that pixie hair bitch is gonna be there."

sam sneered with disgust.

"Luna...i swear the way she hangs out with him, is as if she's in love with him"

Stella laughed and walked passed her. waving a hand.

"if she did, she is sooo pathetic. i mean, choosing her own brother over a hot piece of ass like you?

the two girls laughed as they left the rest room, Luna kicked the stall-door open and marched right up. oooh so thats how it was? Luna knew what she was gonna do, after all, Lincoln was her brother, she'll believe her when she exposes Stella for who she truly was!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"what do you mean you don't believe me?!"

Lincoln just stared at her, unconvinced. Stella by his side acted shocked, looking back and forth placing her hands at her chest.

"whoa? what? me? never! common, i wouldn't do that to your brother!"

Luna's mouth fell agape. and looked at Lincoln then raised her arms.

"you seriously going to believe someone you barely know, over my word? i'm your sister man! i'm not doing this for he hell of it!"

"is this because you're jealous?"

he asked with a raised eyebrow. Luna shook her head slowly. oh, my, god. he was really that thick headed.

"dude! i would never be jealous that that!"

she pointed at Stella, with a shaking finger.

"that two timing cunt is gonna hurt you man! you think i'm gonna stand by and let another bitch do you in again! after what happen with Ronnie?!"

Lincoln stood up and glared at her, his hands at the table.

"your making a scene, cut it out."

"but big man, i ain't a liar! i heard what i heard and saw what i saw! sam and Stella was makin ou-"

"ENOUGH!"

Lincoln sighed shaking his head. and reached and held Stella's hand. he got out of his seat. he stared at her. his lips tight.

"i won't let you trash talk to my girlfriend."

Girlfriend.

Girlfrend...

luna flipped her tray and the continuance flew every where.

"Fuck you, Linc! you want that bitch breaking you're heart-"

she held up a finger up to his face. her grey-glue eyes glaring with such rage.

"don't come crying to me when she turns out to be a snake in the grass!"

she pointed at Stella.

"and you!"

she pushed Lincoln out of her way and got in Stella's face, her head tilt to the side siking her out. Stella moved back and actually showed fear.

"one of these days your gonna break your glass."

Lincoln grab her shoulder. that-what happen next was like a hot white-anger. her mind was blank, her emotions running high. when the thundering sound of a hand hit across Lincoln's face...

Luna stood. shocked, at herself. she stared at Lincoln who was equally shocked. a red mark on his cheek. the hurt look over his face, his eyes as he looked at her, the betrayal. Luna stepped back. what did you just do Luna loud? she thought to herself. she swallowed and turned and made a run for it.

"LUNA, WAIT!"

Lincoln called to her, but she didn't stop, she shoved kids out of her way, she ran, ran through the hall way, through the doors of the school, and continue to run, run as fast as her legs could carry her. tears flow from her cheeks, wiping her eyes with a fist, she sobbed. finally she stopped to breathed leaning against a stop sign, her eyes open.

"...i fucked up...i done fucked up..."

today was shit, today was worse than shit. and for that moment, she considered in seeing this mystery dude that wanted to see her tonight at this British pub. its not like she'll win Lincoln's heart any time soon.

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5: you fill up my senses

Some fools think of happiness

Blissfulness, togetherness

Some fools fool themselves I guess

They're not foolin' me

I know it isn't true

I know it isn't true

Love is just a lie

Made to make you blue

Love hurts

Love hurts

Love hurts

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was irritated. since Luna ran off, Stella was acting like a cunt. he tried to focus on the drive, but she was clinging to his arm and smiling

"oh, comon lincoln, why so glum? your not thinking of your loser sister are you? i mean, really? she accused me of cheating for goodness sake!"

Lincoln glanced at her, his brows furrow ever since Luna left, Stella had been doing nothing but trash talk to about his sister.

which only made him question as to WHY she was acting like that...which made him wonder if Luna was telling the truth. when he stopped at her house, he turned to her, she smiled sweetly and lean in and gave him a peck on the cheek, and was on her way.

he drove off, only to turn around into another neighborhood then back into hers and parked far from her home, and reached and grab some binoculars. all he had to do was wait...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

heavy pain and emptiness. thats all she felt. since she got home, all she did was lay down. but her damn sister wouldn't stop pestering her to meet this guy tonight. so, she got up, got dressed in her usual, then added some eye shadow, lipstick.

slightly dolling herself up. she might as well see this dude. when it was all said and done, Lori and the rest grab Luna, excited and yapping. chattering and squawking about that 'this was it' - 'true love!' yeah, sure. true love.

all she knew was she lost her man, her brother, her reason for living. everything else was shit, this secret admire was shit. but what choice did she have? maybe she'll like him..it's not every fucking day you have someone who likes you...

when they arrived to the dine and pub they entered, they looked around, and waited. Luna sat on the steps of the stairs while the girls looked on to whom it might be. someone young, teenager...

"what if it's that george you sometimes you hang out with?"

luan asked, this made her head perk up...George...yeah, she knew him. he wasn't a bad guy, he was sweet, kind, a great guy. a smile was brought onto her lips..yeah..maybe she could move on, maybe they could start something, hell he was perfect to be perfectly honest. maybe-

"...uh, guys..."

Luna turned her head to look at Lori who pointed with a finger, confusion written all over the group turned their heads to see their parents. now Luna was even more confused, the group moved in like raptors. once they made their presence known the couple looked shocked.

"kids, what are you doing here?"

Rita asked, both she and her husband shared some confusion. Lori scratched her head and explained about the letter, the two parents looked at each other, then chuckled at the mix up.

"oh, we're sorry honey, that was your father, trying to recreate what he used to do when we first dated."

she said as she hand gestured, Lynn sir lean in and smooched his wife and held her hand.

"thats right, when i saw your mother working as a crossing guard, i fell madly in love! so when i followed her to her home, i decided to write some love notes, hell, i found out she was in my school so it made it even easier putting letters in her locker!"

"thats...kinda creepy, the following her at her house part"

Lynn jr. said with a raised eyebrow, truly that sound..stalkish... the girls seem to agree to that, Lynn sir waved a hand and laughed.

"yeah, hahah...but back then it was normal. these days you can't get away with that kind of stuff."

he held his wife's hands in his and kissed her cheek. she sighed dreamily and gazed at him and cup his face. both sharing their love for one another, truly it was. Luna watched the two. and something sparked something in her in the back ground the a song played on the speaker. somehow, in some way, this was fueling her confidence!

~Try to be best

'cause you're only a man

and a man's gotta' learn to take it

try to believe

when the going gets rough (When the things get

difficult)

that you gotta hang tough to make it (to be strong)~

her thoughts were of her brother, she thought back of all those times they've been together, how he was always been there for her, their bond strong as steel.

her love for him, pure and true. when she looked at her parents, she envision them as herself and Lincoln in 10-20 years from now...

~History repeats itself

try and you'll succeed

never doubt that you're the one

and you can have your dream~

she smiled and her eyes shimmer with hope, all self-doubt was raped and left in the gutter, all the self loathing was strangled to death in the back of a van in the middle of the woods, buried into the dirt never to be seen again!

~you're the best around

nothing is gonna ever keep you down

you're the best around

nothing is gonna ever keep you down~

yeah, Lincoln! YEAH, LINCOLN! I'M GONNA DO IT! she turned to her siblings and raised her hands as she exclaimed! her eyes wide and bright with self confidence!

"dudes! if dad can take a chance to find true love, then so should i! i'm not gonna let myself get down over something that didn't go my way! i'm gonna try again and this time, i'm gonna have the balls to tell the guy how i feel!"

the girls cheered her on and encouraged her to do so! Luna could only smile wide and feel like she was on top of the world. yeah, he might not feel the same, but if she could just..tell him how she felt, and be honest to him, and let him know, just how much she meant to her...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

son of a bitch. Luna was right, she had been right all along. he saw Sam walking to Stella's house, he saw them meeting and kissing and that moment he did saw that gay shit, he drove up to her front lawn and hop off the car both girls shocked at his sudden appearance. before Stella could say anything, Lincoln slapped her.

"cheating whore!"

he snarled, Sam shouted.

"hey you can't do that to my girlfriend!"

she punched his across the face. but he didn't seem to feel it, her turned his head and glared at her,

Sam stepped back, but Lincoln was fast and grab her by the hair and gave her a hearty slap across the face with the back of his hand. she fell on the steps and gasped.

...shamefully Sam actually liked it...god, fucking damn, she got wet...she felt...disgusted...her secret desire to be dominated by a man resurfaced, something she kept down for years...fucking Lincoln loud ...

"stay the fuck away from me, and my sister!"

he threaten before he walked over towards the car and hop in and started the engine. Sam shouted at him.

"go on, and go fuck your sister, asshole! the way you two always lean on each other, i bet you do! sick fuck cis incest freak!"

Lincoln frowned. he knew he and Luna had been close...but thats because they've always been close...he did admit to have some attraction towards her, more so when after Ronnie left...she was...just...there for him. he shook his head. he needed to stop.

he knew it would never happen, he had common sense for fuck's sake. even if he did bore feelings, those type of feelings weren't meant to go public. with a jerk of the gear shift he did a figure eight on Stella's lawn, splattering dirt on both bitches, leaving them shrieking,

the house painted in mud, Lincoln roared a laugh as he flipped them off before taking off onto the road, heading home. he needed to tell luna how sorry he was...he needed to make things right...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taco Bell.

comfort food or victory food?

no, comfort food. luna had bought simple small soft tacos, about 10 of them, hey she was starved! that and along with a can of dr. thunderall was good man, south of the boarder here she comes. the door knocked,

she turned to see Lincoln who, for the most part looked guilty. he shut the door and walked over to her. she stuffed her mouth with her taco, giving him a raised brow. he sat down on the edge of her bed. and looked her right in the eyes.

"i'm sorry i didn't believe you" he placed a hand on her shoulder, she swallowed down her taco and felt that fluttery spark filled her senses...

~You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain.~

"i saw her in the act"

he said as he massaged her shoulder, he wrap an arm around her, she felt his strong...warm...ugh comforting...mmmpph...body pulled her close, her eyes fluttered shut and lean her head into the crook of his neck. she wrap her arms around his neck and gave into the warm embrace...

~like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again.~

Lincoln rubbed her back and squeezed her gently. she was lost in the sea of overwhelming love. his breathing, his scent. the feeling of security, the feeling of love. she didn't dare say a word, simply because this wasn't the time to confess, no. she would not ruined this moment.

~Come let me love you, let me give my life to you, let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms,~

Lincoln pulled away, his eyes sadden, his lips in a deep frown, running his fingers through her short hair, her eyes open slightly into slits, gazing at her big brother. her wonderful, understanding, loving, kind brother...

"can you ever forgive me?"

she sighed and a smile spread on her freckled face and nodded and held the hand that petted her head. her eyes closed again, her lips parted as she spoke.

"of course, big man. you're my bro. i love you."

oh, if only he knew just how much she loved him. she would do anything for him, anything and everything. she was hopelessly devoted to him forever and ever nothing in the universe can tear them apart, not even death. death can suck a dick.

~let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you. Come let me love you, come love me again.~

Lincoln sighed and relaxed and smiled and lean and kissed her forehead. she purred at the touch. Lincoln gave her cheek a light playful slap. "i'll leave you to your fake tacos." Luna snorted and grinned.

"fuck you, dude, taco bell is awesome."

Lincoln laughed and got up and sighed happily, hands in his pockets he gazed up at the ceiling.

"how about i take you to dinner tomorow?"

dinner? tomorrow? if luna played her cards right...

"Logan's Roadhouse?"

Lincoln nodded and shrugged. and looked at her. and turned to the door.

"it's whatever you want, sis, tomorrow's your day."

and as he left her alone in her room, all hunger seem to have just died, love and passion invaded every part of her very being

...oh, tomorrow was not only her day, it was his too. for tomorrow, Luna loud rock n roll super star was going to pour her heart out. she got up, and walked over, grabbing her neckless, her token of love.

and a love letter that simply read 'Lincoln' she placed both items to her heart and looked down and smiled softly. then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Please God, be on my side on this, please let everything go right for me."

~You fill up my senses like a night in the forest,

like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,

like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean.

You fill up my senses, come fill me again.~

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6: it's now or never

In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, honey,

Don't you know that I love you?

In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, baby,

Don't you know that I'll always be true?

Oh, won't you come with me

And take my hand?

Oh, won't you come with me

And walk this land?

Please take my hand!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna held the letter. she looked at the locker, she felt herself getting cold feet...maybe she shouldn't- her ears picked up the walk of foot steps, she turned and saw him - fuck it! she slipped it in the vent of the locker and made a run for it, she turned a corner and pressed herself against the wall.

Lincoln walked with his friends, rusty and clyde. he grinned at clyde and socked his shoulder.

"Fucker, you and haiku huh?"

the nappy haired boy smiled bashfully

"yeah, thanks to Luna i kinda got the guts to ask her out, and she said yes."

rusty nodded. "heh-heh. alright. gonna give her the twix?"

lincoln burst out laughing holding his sides and leaning on his locker.

"the twix? seriously? what the fuck, dude!"

rusty shurgged. and chuckled with a shit eating grin.

"well, Ronnie called your dick the log."

lincoln nodded, it made sense...his name sake...the lincoln log...she was high as fuck that night when she came up with that nick name, and it stuck.

"so what do we call yours? the rusty carrot?"

both linc and Clyde cackled like hyena's as rusty's head blushed red.

"man fuck you guys."

Lincoln pointed.

"we don't roll that way, man."

rusty rolled his eyes and waved off, as he walked towards the exit.

"alright, alright, whatever, man! see ya later."

Clyde followed turning to wave goodbye.

"see ya lincoln!"

Lincoln waved back as he watch his buddies go.

"see ya mah nigga!"

Clyde shouted

"that's our word, white crackah!"

both laughed, knowing they were just fucking with each other. with a sigh he put his back pack on the floor, and reached to unlock his locker. that very moment he jerked it open a letter fell and landed on his feet. a quizzical look spread over his face. then widen.

"hello!"

he picked it up seeing his name on it, with hearts all around. he smiled brightly and open the letter and begin to read it over it. each word he read carefully :

Lincoln, i know this may come to a shock, but i love you. I've loved you since i first saw you, since the moment you entered my life. every waking moment was heaven with you, though we were young we still had a thing going and as time went by i found myself falling heavy for you. you've always been there for me, you took me to my first concert, you are the reason why i am Luna loud when i first saw MC swagger on stage. when you picked me up and set me on that stage, you changed my life, not swagger, you. i know, your own sister. but when times were rough you picked me up and put my feet back on the ground, when Ronnie broke your heart, i took you out and we went for pizza with a couple of wine coolers. that night was one of the many best days of my life. i love you, big man. and i'll always love...so what do you say? do you want me baby? if not, it's alright, really. i just needed to tell you bro. love,

~Luna Loud

Lincoln stared at that letter. his eyes widen, as his brain processed what he just read, what his sister just confessed to him...was he disgusted y-no. ...no he wasn't...somehow in someway, he...kinda knew. he was scared of course..but now?

now that it was out in the open... he lifted his head he felt someone behind him, he turned and saw Luna, nervous and holding the token of love...that necklace with her favorite guitar pick. his blue eyes stared at it, then at her, their eyes met...

"linc...bro,"

she rubbed her arm, her face filled with fear, her voice weak as she spoke, looking him right in his pretty sky blues.

"i know it's disgusting but i can't help it!"

she drew nearer, taking a breath as she continued, she felt her lips become dry, her heart beating at a rapid rate, she felt...sweaty...

"if loving you is wrong, i don't wanna be right."

she looked away, as a sudden sadness came over her, she whispered so quietly, as she knew...KNEW Lincoln would reject her now. she mentally prepared for this out come.

"guess your gonna disown me, and tell mom and dad..."

Lincoln watched her mannerisms, she was scared. and he knew..knew she would be, he couldn't blame her, this was bold..if she felt like this...for..god knows how long, he couldn't image how she must be feeling, fear, paranoia, the risk of getting her heart broken,

risking ruining their sibling relationship, their family life, risking it all because the heart wanted that which could not have. his eyes set on her hand and he reached and held it gently. Luna's eyes widen and stared at his hand her head looked up to meet his eyes once more. her pupils stared, confused, scared, ... hopeful.

"...Lincoln?"

Lincoln gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. his eyes were soft, kind, understanding. and yet her heart beat like a drumb but for a whole other reason intiarally.

"it must be hard to admit you're feelings."

he closed the gap and held her other hand, which held the necklace Luna's mouth fell open as she felt like this was a dream a foggy misty dream as she hung to his every word...but...maybe the next words were going to be disgust, or maybe he'll let her down gently, either way...he held her life in his hands.

"that's a pretty heavy burden, luna...as for your answer..."

here it comes, here-it-comes. she silently prayed to god, her body was hot-cold with sweat, the pounding of her heart in her ears, this is were it makes or breaks. this is it, Luna loud. this is the moment that you've waited for, the agony, the pain, the self doubt, the fear. whatever results may be...she can only hope he will always be her big brother no matter what...

he lean towards her, her eyes shift and watched. she felt his warm lips pressed her cheek. his fingers massaging her own. when he parted, he stared at her. her eyes lighten brightly with heart shape pupils. she leap and hugged him tightly, he grunted in surprise as he nuzzled his face like a cat. tears fell and her face was plastered in a grin!

"Linc, bro..."

she choked with emotion, overwhelmed by her luck. was this a dream? was this fantasy? he hugged her back and chuckled. he felt...good. warm. he cup her chin and she looked at him like a drunk girl. a goofy grin on her face. his hand stroke her cheek and she let out such a girlish sigh. delighted, her heart swelling with love for her only brother.

"Common, let's celetebrate. logan's road house?"

luna grinned and gave a hearty nod and lean against him and whispered in a husky tone.

"and you for desert after, big man."

lincoln blushed red. having to hear her say such a suggestive lewd...nnngh!

"e-easy there, now. don't go too fast."

he took her hand and lead her out of the school. not realizing Sam saw the whole thing. her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Breeders."

she hissed. but no matter, she had Stella! yeah! she had a girlfriend. she had- her phone rang and she slide it out of her jacket. a bright smile spread over her face. and answered it.

"hey baby! i was just thinking of you-what?"

she stopped in her tracks, her eyes shift up, down, side to side. her mouth fell agape and she felt a sudden heaviness in her heart...

"but why? i don't understand! i thought we had some- BUT YOU CAN'T! I LOVE YOU!"

her voice was desterpate needy-begging. it echo'd in the empty halls. she swallowd hard. the connection clicked, she hung up. she was gone. sam arm fell, her phone dropped with a thud, the crack of the screen of her phone. she fell on her knees and grip her hair. tears heavily flowed as she begin to cry softly. she lost her, she lost luna...she lost...lincoln...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"it's done..."

Stella said, she turned her head to a 9 year old goth. with her was a tall creepy looking Nosferatu kid, a fat goth chick with big tits, and another goth girl she knew as haiku. Lucy stared at her and nodded.

"c-can i go now?"

Stella asked as she grew nervous. Lucy was still, before she spoke.

"No."

Stella's eyes widen with shock!

"but i did what you asked! Sam and i are done! your fucking brother-"

Lucy hissed and leap at her. a sudden pain in her chest. she stiffen, and looked down to see a dagger plunged into her heart. she quickly looked at her. her eyes became pin pricks.

"No witnesses..."

Lucy hissed again and deepen the dagger. Stella saw the creeps moving towards her, licking their lips their hands in a grabby-manner. her eyes rolled back as she felt the life being drained. Lucy pulled the dagger out and pressed her finger into the wound, blood flowed, Lucy lapped at her blood stain fingers and moan, licking her fangs. the group closed in on her fangs glean in the sunlight...her brain thought of one thing... they were in the shade...deep in the woods..this was a red flag and she was too stupid to realize it.

she felt Lucy bite into her neck and sucked greedily. she with drew licking her blood stain lips then moved away from her as Stella collapse onto the ground, the creeps crawled over her, she felt their fangs dig into her throat, her wrists, legs. slowly death came. and the last thoughts were how much she loved Sam, and how much she was sorry for breaking her heart.

Lucy stood next to haiku. Lucy stared at the bitch who fucked with her brother and sister. she sighed and wipe her mouth with her hand and looked at her friend.

"Sam is next."

haiku nodded.

"Orlock.."

The Nosferatu looking boy turned to the goth girl.

"you know where sam lives, tonight see to it that she dies over night."

Orlock nodded and turned back to feast on the already dead Stella. the rain clouds gathered and the sprinkling of rain came. haiku looked up then she lower her head, turned and looked at Lucy.

"i have to go. i have a date with the black one."

lucy nodded to her and she had the smallest of smiles.

"Clyde?"

the girl nodded to the nine year old.

"Yes, for after tonight, My blood will flow through his veins. he will live through the centuries to come, as I have lived."

Lucy smirked. another to join their legion of the dead. haiku suddenly turned to a poof of smoke and as it cleared she had turned herself into a vagina with bat wings. and fluttered into the evening sky to meet with her new love.

Lucy watched and sighed again lowering her head, and face palming.

"why couldn't she take the form of a bat like normal vampires...?"

(TO BE CONTINUED.)


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Such a feelin's coming over me

There is wonder in most everything I see

Not a cloud in the sky

Got the sun in my eyes

And I won't be surprised if it's a dream

Everything I want the world to be

Is now coming true especially for me

And the reason is clear

It's because you are here

You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen

I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation

And the only explanation I can find

Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around

Your love's put me at the top of the world

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(year 2022)

"come to mama."

Luna raised her hands towards the toddler, Lincoln held his baby girl and gave her a gentle push. the toddler waddled forward, then back, then waddled forward towards her mother.

her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at her mother, luna loud had some minor changes, she let her hair grow long, the punkish look of her youth. reverted back to who she used to look like, a more 'pure' luna as it were. and her career changed from rock to more classical. luna never became the rock star she wanted, but she was a wiz with the computer company.

though she was known to be the best violinist this town had ever saw, her style was soft-but when she got into it, it was hard-just like rock n roll. and yet passionate like the opera. she knew how to play the fiddle, and she knew how to play some mean blue grass. her style caught the attention of some record-record type business guy. she was securing her future for her child as she and Lincoln talked about it. Lincoln told her to go for it. and so, she will. for herself, and her baby.

the babe reached her mother just as she was about to fall, Luna caught her and cooped her up in her arms. she grinned and looked at her husband.

"ya know, luv...i still can't believe we made it."

she walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the lips, he kissed back with a sigh.

"yeah, and with my cartoon series the shout house, we'll be able to afford a place to live."

the two had married, about five years ago, they had their daughter lamis about four. with the help of Lisa she altered her DNA to prevent deformities.

... however luna wasn't the only sister to have such children, lori had a daughter with leni, thanks to lisa, then leni and Lincoln had another daughter, then Lori and Lincoln, Lucy and lincoln, lynn, and lincoln. so lincoln had six children in total.

but Luna was his wife and they remain together. they still lived in their childhood home, but soon they would branch out. the two smiled as they hugged, their daughter lamis squeaking and enjoyed the closeness of her parents.

"that reminds me, i got a letter from Clyde."

lincoln said as he stepped back getting the post card looking at it.

"he's gonna marry haiku in a month."

luna nodded and tilt her head.

"kinda weird they moved to Romania."

Luna knew that after around the same time she and Lincoln begin their relationship, Clyde was going to leave with haiku, and oddly enough for his parents they seem to allow it with out any worry whats so ever.

"ya know...today's the day they found Sam dead on her bed, and the fact Stella's still missing...kinda weird isn't it? the moment we started dating that happen"

Lincoln shrugged as he thought about the chain of events that had happen.

"all i know is she was drain of her blood, her wrists were cut so obviously she committed suicide..."

Luna sighed sadly and sat with her child as he rocked her. lamis reached and touch her face and coo'd cutely Luna smiled and nuzzled her hair. sighing a long sad sigh.

"it's cause of me..."

Lincoln say by her and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Luna...it's not your fault if she can't move on. that was her stupid choice."

luna nodded and looked at her lover. and kissed his forehead leaving a purple lipstick mark.

"i know, love. i know."

she smiled then, and reached out and held Lincoln's hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. their wedding rings clinking together, before their fingers intertwined in a loving manner.

"Something in the wind has learned my name And it's tellin' me that things are not the same"

she sang, gazing at lincoln who smiled back. both begin to sing softly together, lulling lamis asleep.

"in the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze, there's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me"

they rested each other's foreheads against each other, their eyes alight with love . a bond that was forged since the two became siblings, stronger yet when they gave socity the finger, and became one of the many to legally marry under the new marriage law for incest-sexuals.

"there is only one wish on my mind when this day is through i hope that i will find that tomorrow will be the same for you and me and all i need will be mine if you are here"

the gay community, Christians, and every other closed minded scumbag fought against this, but lost. a different kind of love won that day, so they have to stick up it their asses and put up with it.

and since Lisa was apart of the government as well as a scientist she could ensure things will remain protected.

hell, her serrum that she made to make sure their child wasn't a deformed monstrosity, became a pill to be sold for incest couples if they so desired to have children of their own. life at this point was good.

"we're on the top of the world looking down on creation And the only explanation we can find Is the love that we've found ever since you've been around our love's put us at the top of the world"

they stopped when they heard lamis snoring like a train going through a nitroglycerin plant. both chuckled softly, as Luna stood up carrying her up the stairs, and into the baby room that was once Lincoln's room.

Lincoln sighed as he grab the remote, and clicked on the boob tube. flipping the channels til he paused it right on nickelodeon channel. he saw his design of a white rabbit in a lavender polo shirt, dodging his ten other sisters. he grinned widely. his show was a hit. and when it becomes a hit, he was in the money.

but like all hit shows it had its fan base.

he was well aware of the insanity of safe shout, and shoutcest and 'sh'lewd house' a play on words combining lewd with shout. honestly? he didn't give a damn, of course he couldn't speak out to defend those who draw the questionable art of fans.

he knew that the fandom was full of crazy nuts, maybe some were normal, but some might be mentally retarded. he lean back as he listen to the theme song, it was catchy, design to lure kids to watch it. oh man, and the merchandising coming in the fall? fuck man, he had it made.

Crashing through the crowded halls,

Dodging girls like ping pong balls,

Just to reach the bathroom on time

(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

Leaping over laundry piles,

Diapers you can smell for miles,

Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!

In the shout House! In the shout House!

Duck, dodge, push and shove,

It's how we show our love!

In the shout House! In the shout House!

One bun-bun boy and ten bunny girls

(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)

Shout!

House!

Shout!

shout House!

he of course made damn sure he got the best lawyer to ensure he has full rights to them, Viacom was a sneaky bastard. in the last month he had to deal with a woman trying to spread lies about him sexually harassing her. but Lincoln wouldn't have that, fuck no. he got his lawyer up on this. that layer was the best in the country. well, was becoming one of the best. and that layer's name was Lori Marie Loud.

he was set to go to court to defend himself. lucky for him, and unlucky for the lying cunt, he had placed camera's in his office at work, thanks to luan's snooping, it inspired him to always have something to protect himself...or black mail... so he had evidence, he had the dirt, soon that lying bitch was gonna get herself FUCKED.

because the truth will prevail, the fact was, SHE was harassing him, black mailing him, because she was a nasty horny slut. and she wanted to fuck him even if he said no. even when he was married, she still groped his crotch, pinched his ass, hahah. well, now the world will see that men too can be sexually harassed by the opposite sex.

he lured her into his office. and just like that, pushed him on the table, kissed him, he fought back, but she threaten if he didn't let it happen, she'd spread rumors. and the audio was clear as day. so when he finally gave her the final shove, she left pissed. and after that week, it started. Viacom tried to tell him not to defend himself. that he was gonna have to be let go. oh, ho. but they changed their minds quick when he said he will sue them and that cunt. because they knew the lawyer he had was the best of the best. now the company was backing him up.

now they were on their knees sucking on his big fat fucking log. as for the fandom itself...well... they really didn't matter but if it put some ease on his loyal fans, and shove the middle finger to those teenage dumb bitches quick to judge him just because he was a man..well...yeah, fuck those tumblr nut lesbian cunts. he was secured and he was gonna win. no one can beat the man with the plan.

the phone rang and he picked it up.

"hey, lori. yeah i got the audio tapes and video's."

he got up and grab his keys.

"yeah, i'm heading to your place right now."

he laughed and shook his head.

"ya don't say? mmm..how's lena, lali and larry?"

he nodded as he stepped out, locked the door, and walked towards vanzilla 2

"thats good to hear...say, why don't we have dinner tonight, just you and me"

he chuckled as he started the van and pulled back.

"yes lori, we'll have some 'time together' at a hotel."

he sighed and tilt his head.

"i miss you too, i'll see ya in five, love you too."

that was the thing about Lincoln. he kept in touch with Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lynn. Luna allowed Lincoln to spread his love with those four, and because of it they became a bigger loving family. six children and four lovers.

Lucy was a worker at a morgue, becoming a horror-romance novelist, leni was one of the most famous fashion designers, (on break) Lori was a high paying lawyer (she came to see linc as often as possible to fuck the stress away, when leni was busy anyway)

Lynn became a coach at their old school. and Luna was heading out to become the best violinist this world will ever see. all in all, life was loud, but life was pretty damn good!

(THE END)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*SPECIAL NOTE: in case people are curious who lamis is, she is my own creation. a set of five children, two who are own by mytotaluniverse and cartoon56draws will be apart of the loudcest universe in comic and fanfiction. they are new, and they won't be as popular as the sin kids, but the only major difference is, lincoln won't fuck his kids. (layla is an exception though) here are some designs of the loudcest children and their parents.

art/Loudcest-children-743260477

art/older-louds-744086716

they won't be as popular as the sinkids, and they maynot go main stream. but i want to create something in lines with for better or for worse, if you remember that family comic. with my own brand of off beat humor. will the fandom accept them and will they be popular? who knows. i'm just trying to write lincoln as a good father and not some sex pervert. it's like, fucking his sisters is fine, but you draw the line when you add his kids to it. ya know?

anyway, i hope you enjoy my fanfic. i am very thankful to you all for following, faving, and reading even if my grammar is worthless. expect one shot short stories of the loudcest children. as for my next multichapter, it'll be based off freshknight's 1990's the loud house fanart. it'll be taking place in 1993, it'll have luaggie, lynncisco, lynncoln, lunacoln, lincori. Pregnancy, Relationship abuse, Drug use, jurassic park, 90s music, (some 80s) references, scenes based off my childhood that made my childhood great. It's gonna be pg-13 at least. It's gonna be a fun ride man!


End file.
